USS Justicar
The USS Justicar is the most notable Prodigy-Class Heavy Assault Cruiser in active service, and regarded as being the most powerful ship in the fleet. It has never lost an engagement, and was chosen as the Commandant's personal flagship because of it's luck and firepower. History The USS Justicar was manufactured in 2162 by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, it was just like any other Prodigy of it's class, and first saw action in 2163 when insurgents led an assault against a small marine outpost in the Philadelphia System. Throughout the battle it saw immense action, and had the formidable task of sending supplies to the surface while fending off multiple assaults from other enemy ships. Once the engagement had ended and the insurgents retreated, Justicar had successfully destroyed five insurgent corvettes and frigates single handedly. In 2164, the USS Justicar was dispatched to collect First Sergeant Harrison and his team for the Island Assault. This would be the first time the Justicar and Harrison met, and would later become Harrison's own flagship. Harrison had heard about the Justicar's combat success in 2163, and famously quoted "Thank god it wasn't the Sulaco..." Three years later, after seeing no action but general patrolling, the USS Justicar was sent to LV-325 to investigate a blackout from a marine base there. Upon arriving and deploying it's ground forces, the marines garrison had reported that local insurgents had jammed their radars and sent a fake distress call for more marines to come. After this transmission was received, the Justicar was ambushed by two captured Prodigy's and a Conestoga. The Justicar took the first shot, and fired it's BOYAR's cannon straight into the bridge of the first Prodigy, rendering it useless. It then opened up a barrage of multiple rail gun strikes on the opposing Conestoga. Most slugs were destroyed by the Conestoga's twin 80-megawatt infrared lasers, however, one slug managed to bypass the defenses and inflict a strike on the hull of the vessel. The enemy Prodigy then fired it's own BOYAR's cannon. Due to the inexperienced crew of the enemy vessel, the shot missed. To compensate for the miss, it fired a volley of rail gun strikes against the Prodigy. One shot punctured the hangar bay of the Justicar, and exploded inside. Destroying all vehicles, causing a breach in the hull and severely damaging the upper decks and armour plating. It also damaged the mechanics for the BOYAR's cannon. The Conestoga then fired a salvo of cruise missles which rendered two rail guns useless, and damaged the comms array. Outgunned and outnumbered, the Justicar continued to fight on. Within two hours of the engagement, Justicar launched it's EMP mines, and the enemy Conestoga stumbled across the trap, and within seconds all power from the Conestoga blackouted. In return for the previous damage, Justicar unleashed a salvo of it's own cruise missles and rail gun strikes, and severely damaged the Conestoga to the point where it was not combat efficient, after this shocking barrage the crew immediately surrendered. The Justicar then turned it's firepower onto the opposing Prodigy, and both skirmished with multiple rail gun shots. The inexperienced crew of the enemy Prodigy only scored one hit on Justicar, which hit the hull and inflicted no serious damage due to it's thick hull plating. The veteran crew of Justicar showed no signs of wavering, and continued it's immense barrage. Finally, a finishing shot from the Justicar impacted one of the Prodigy's rail gun ammunition reserves, and caused an immense explosion which engulfed the ship and it's crew. Marking an end to the engagement. After collecting survivors, Justicar returned home for repairs and restocking, and the news quickly spread about her success against an overwhelming force, and earned her the nickname "Space Bismarck" and "The luckiest ship in the fleet." Throughout the upcoming years she fought in more numerous conflicts, and also acted as a supply ship from Earth to Atorva, delivering extra troops, vehicles and food. She was never defeated. Ultimately becoming the symbol for the might of the Colonial Navy. By 2180, the newly elected Commandant Harrison chose the Justicar as his own personal flagship, primarily due to it's successful, opposing symbol in combat, but also due to the fond memories he had on Justicar. Under the command of Harrison Commandant Harrison ordered multiple upgrades on his flagship, which includes better armour, targeting systems and cargo capacity. Improving the Justicar's marine storage from 340, to 400 and it's vehicle convoys. These systems would ultimately be put to the test at Solomon IV. After dropping the Commandant off at Solomon IV for his inspection, Justicar returned home to resupply. Three weeks later, Admiral Carter had received word of the Japanese Invasion, and began assembling a massive fleet, the biggest in over four decades to counter attack the Japanese and take back Solomon IV. Around sixty days later, the fleet was assembled and embarked on the journey to Solomon IV. He arrived just at the correct time, and severely outnumbered the Japanese fleet. After three hours, the Japanese fleet was losing heavily, and Justicar fired one of the most important shots in the battle. Her rail gun strike had hit General General Sen no Rikyū vessel, and completely crippled and destroyed it. Resulting in the highest ranking casualty of the battle. This plunged the Japanese Fighting Spirit into full disarray, and only Marshal Akio Nakamura flagship had managed to escape. After an astonishing victory at Solomon IV and collecting the Commandant, Justicar fought in the Second Battle of Solomon VI once again emerged victorious. Present Day Justicar still remains the flagship of Commandant Harrison, and is most notably seen at different locations around the galaxy. Preferably wherever the Commandant is, for example Atorva or Euthoria headquarters. With little action to see in this day, she has returned to her original post of patrolling, supplying and keeping general order. But she still remains the iron fist of the fleet, an example for all of the navy. The Justicar's original name was the Dawn of Justice, this was changed however due to it's non fitting nature, and the inability of looking effective on the name plate of a ship. She is mostly seen at every official base, located just a few hundred feet above land level. She was the first ever Prodigy Class Heavy Assault Cruiser.